


Afterglow

by PhantomArchangel



Series: Iustitia Interludes [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, This is pure fluff, aka: quinn is a cat but also so is gimrizh, cross posting from a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomArchangel/pseuds/PhantomArchangel
Summary: Working long hours requires simple solutions.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, unadulterated fluff from a tumblr prompt that was "How are their afterglows?"

Gimrizh languidly stretches out on the bedsheets, arching her back and reaching her arms above her head until her fingers brush the headboard. The sheets are soft and smooth against her flushed skin and she practically melts into a puddle once she’s stretched out all her well-used muscles.

“Stars,” Malavai murmurs as he sinks into the bed next to her. “I needed that - It’s been a ludicrously long day.”

“Preceded by a ludicrously long week?”

“ _You_ didn’t have to deal with the onslaught of flimsiwork you received this week.”

“Well, _no_ , but I did have to deal with Pierce beating me up in sparring.”

“I doubt I’ll ever understand why you agree to that.”

She turns over and flops onto his chest so that she can properly smirk at him. “You know I like getting beat up. Er - _conditionally_ beat up.”

He raises a scathing eyebrow. “By the _lieutenant_? Choose your next words carefully, darling.”

“You know what I mean.” Salt kisses her tongue as she presses her lips to his collarbone, trying to smooth over her poorly phrased attempt at flirting. “Besides, I much prefer the bruises you give me than seriously risking getting my bones broken by being thrown at a wall - Er, that bit was actually Jaesa’s work. She’s getting better at force blasts.”

“Can she use the force to do your flimsiwork?”

“...That’s not how the force works.”

“Hm. Pity.”

She reaches up and runs her fingers gently through his hair. It’s softer than her own, the strands thicker but silkier, and far more neat than her frequent bird’s nest. “Headaches again?”

“No worse than yours. So, did I meet your earlier challenge? I believe you dared me to, and these were your exact words - ‘fuck your headache away’?”

The earlier strain in her temples has completely vanished. “Mm. A job well done, captain.”

“Glad to be of service then.” He rests a hand on the small of her back, blue eyes slowly slipping shut as she lazily drags her short nails across his scalp, running his hair between her fingers. “What are you doing?”

“Your hair feels nice. Do you use product in it?”

“Only if conditioner counts.”

He tilts his head to let her play with his hair better, leaning into her touch. Her other hand rests on his chest, propping her head up, a soft smile on her lips at the contented expression that has smoothed out the stress lines around his eyes. She can feel more than hear his breathing evening out, his chest rising and falling in a slow, steady rhythm as she continues to play with his hair and scratch.

“Are you falling asleep on me?” she asks teasingly.

“Mm, only possibly.”


End file.
